Some processes for editing video and/or audio compilations may be inefficient. A user may have to view and/or review an entire composited group to determine if audio and/or video signals are out of a predefined range.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.